You're My Key
by Han HunHan
Summary: Sehun, pemuda yang menjalani hidup sebagaimana orang pada umumnya, pergi ke sekolah, mengerjakan tugas, bergaul bersama sahabatnya. Tapi, hidupnya harus mengalami sedikit perubahan akibat satu peristiwa yang dilihatnya HunHan/SeLu/Yaoi/BoysLove/BL/BoyxBoy/Fantasy/Mystery
1. You

Tak semua orang tahu akan keadaan mereka, menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Menjalani kehidupan layaknya air yang mengalir menuju muaranya, tak tahu rintangan apa yang ada di depannya. Pernahkan kalian berpikir apa yang akan terjadi esok hari dan meramalkan semuanya, namun pada kenyataannya yang kita harapkan sangat jauh dari yang kita inginkan? Mungkin sebagian orang seperti itu, tak terkecuali dengan pemuda berpeawakan tinggi berkulit putih dengan mahkota kepala selegam langit malam tanpa cahaya rembulan itu. Kerap kali ia berpikir tentang bagaimana hari esok, apakah ia akan tetap sama di hari esok? Jawabannya tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul, 16 Mei 2013

Seorang pemuda layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya tengan berjalan gontai di sepanjang jalan pertokoan. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya itu, mata elangnya selalu menangkap gerak gerik semua yang melintas. Sekolah, mungkin itu tujuannya saat ini. Berhenti tepat di bawah lampu rambu jalan, menunggu warna merah itu berubah menjadi hijau. Menunggu dengan sabar karena masih banyak mobil ataupun sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kencangnya, dia tak ingin hanya dengan ketidaksabarannya itu membawa sebuah petaka besar bagi semua orang. Merah pun sudah berganti warna dan ia siap menyebrang bersama ornag-orang yang tadi menunggu bersamanya.

Tiba di sekolah yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia sukai. Bukan karena ia korban pem- _bully_ -an atau karena ia serang anti sosial. Ia tak suka dengan sekolah hanya kerena tugas-tugas yang tidak manusiawi yang diberikan oleh guru kepada semua murid termasuk dirinya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" seorang sahabat yang mungkin tak pernah ia anggap sebagai seorang sahabat. Lucu memang tapi itulah mereka.

"Tentu saja sudah, dan aku tak akan meminjamkannya padamu" kata-kata mutlak yang tak dapat dibantah selalu keluar dari mulutnya itu, namun tentu saja tak akan mempan untuk sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Sudah ku pikirkan berkali-kali tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengerjakannya, aku pinjam ya Sehun" masih merengek meminta buku tugas yang dimiliki oleh Sehun, pemuda tinggi bermata elang itu.

"Jika hanya kau pikirkan saja tak akan menyelesaikan tugasnya bodoh!"

"Jadi apa kau mau meminjamkannya?"

Tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu, ia langsung melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan buku tugasnya di atas meja, tanda bahwa ia memperbolehkannya.

"Jika sedari tadi kau memberikannya, kita tak perlu membuang tenaga dan waktu untuk memperdebatkannya" sedikit kesal memang, waktu lima menitnya untuk mengerjakan tugas harus terbuang sia-sia karena acara memohonnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga yang ada di atasnya, berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk menghirup udara segar sebelum udara yang masuk ke paru-paru isinya adalah udara kotor akibat 30 otak manusia yang terus bekerja dan mengeluarkan zat buangan yang mencemari lingkungan di dalam kelas.

"Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku akan terbebas dari neraka ini"

Jika dalam bayangan kalian Sehun adalah siswa yang kesehariannya hanya memboles, tidak tidak itu tidak benar, buktinya saja ia mengerjakan semua tugas rumah yang diberikan gurunya kepadanya. Tapi kali ini biarkanlah ia dijuluki siswa pemboles karena ia sungguh jenuh dengan semua ini, biarkan ia bersantai di atap sekolah selama satu jam kedepan.

Duduk di bangku yang ada, merebahkan punggungnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang menenagkan. Ingin memejamkan matanya sebelum suara dentuman yang sangat keras menarik atensinya. Berjalan menuju pembatas dan melihat kebawah dimana sumber suara tadi berasal.

Suara riuh sayup-sayup terdengar, menit berikutnya bunyi sirine ambulance pun dapat ia dengar tanda sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan ada korban yang harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sekolah Sehun memang terletak dekat dengan jalan besar dan tak jauh dari rumah sakit, lumayan strategis memang. "Korbannya hanya satu orang, semoga dia selamat" ia berkata tanpa ia sadari membuat Sehun bingung sendiri dengan dirinya. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan lingungan sekitar, apalagi mendoakan seseorang yang tak ia kenal, jujur saja ia tak sepeka dan sepeduli itu dengan orang lain.

Niat untuk membolos ia urungkan, ia langsung pergi dari atap sekolah dan menuju kelasnya. Masuk ke kelas walau sudah ada seorang guru sejarah yang tengah menerangkan materi lanjutan minggu lalu.

"Maaf _ssaem_ aku terlambat"

"Kau dari mana saja Sehun- _ssi_ , ini sudah setengah jam pelajaran" menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju Sehun berada.

"Aku tadi pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menenagkan diriku" berucap tenang tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikitpun

"Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu Sehun- _ssi_. Silakan duduk"

"Terima kasih _ssaem_ " berjalan menuju tempatnya dan disambut dengan bisikan dari sahabatnya.

"Tumben kau ke atap dan dengan alasan yang aneh pula"

"Fokus saja pada penjelasan yang diberikan _ssaem_ , dan mana buku tugasku Kim Jongin?" sahabat yang diajak Sehun sebagai lawan bicaranya hanya menampakkan senyum kelewat lebarnya dan itu membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Itu sudah beres dan sudah ku kumpulkan di ketua kelas" bisikan dari Jongin selanjutnya tak ditanggapi oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya berfokus pada penjelasan yang diberikan guru sejarahnya.

"Tiga Kerajaan Akhir pada tahun 892 sampai 936 terbagi atas Silla, Hubaekje atau Baekje Akhir dan Taebong yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan Hukoguryo atau Goguryeo Akhir. Wang Geon menumbangkan Hubaekje tahun 936 dan mengesahkan pemerintahan baru, yaitu Dinasti Goryeo. Dinasti Goryeo didirikan tahun 918 dan sejak tahun 936 menggantikan Silla sebagai kerajaan yang memerintah Semenanjung Korea. Kata _Goryeo_ adalah kependekan dari _Goguryeo_ dan merupakan sebutan bagi orang asing yang merujuk ke _Korea_. Dinasti ini bertahan sampai tahun 1392.

Pada tahun 1231 bangsa Mongol memulai penyerangan terhadap Goryeo. Setelah peperangan yang melelahkan selama 25 tahun akhirnya Goryeo menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Kerajaan Mongol. Maka dalam waktu 80 tahun Goryeo berada dalam bayang-bayang kekuasaan bangsa utara itu.

Pada tahun 1340-an Raja Gongmin memberontak terhadap kekuasaan Mongol dan secara cepat menyingkirkan mereka dari semenanjung Korea. Namun Koryo kini sedang menghadapi serangan dari bajak laut Jepang ( _Wokou_ ) yang mulai mencapai Korea. Tahun 1392 seorang jenderal bernama Yi Seong-gye, memberontak dan mengakhiri kekuasaan dinasti ini."[1]

"Stt Hun..Sehun...apa kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku yang baru beberapa menit di sini mengerti dengan penjelasannya, kenapa kau tidak huh?"

"Karena aku tak suka dengan sejarah, jadi sepulang sekolah nanti tolong ulangi penjelasannya" tak ada tanggapan lagi yang diterima oleh Jongin hingga bunyi nyaring bel pertanda jam pembelajaran sudah berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah sampai di sana penjelasan dariku, pertemuan selanjutnya akan kita bahas tentang Joseon. Tidak ada tugas untuk hari ini jadi kalian bisa tidur nyenyak untuk nanti malam. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya"

"Ne ssaem...gamsahamnida" semua siswa bersorak girang karena tak ada tugas yang akan menghantui malam mereka, tak berbeda dengan Sehun walau ia tak terlalu menampakkan kegembiraannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dan diiringi dengan teman-temannya disana tak terkecuali serorang Kim Jongin yang setia menempel dengan Sehun.

"Hei Sehun kau melihat apa?"

"Kenapa dia diam sendiri di sana?" bertanya entah pada dirinya atau pada Jongin.

"Siapa yang kau lihat, astaga aku merinding mendengarnya"

"Sudahlah" berjalan melewati pemuda yang dilihat Sehun tadi, orang yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, tatapan sendu yang diperlihatkannya tak mengurangi kecantikan matanya, rambut cokelat madunya yang menutupi poni sangat ringan tertiup angin. Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda tersebut dan mata mereka beradu untuk sesaat yang kemudian mata pemuda yang dilihat Sehun membulat tanpa sebab yang diketahui Sehun tentunya.

" _Sepertinya aku menemukannya_ "

"Hei Sehun ingat kau harus menjelaskan materi sejarah kepadaku, aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu"

"Sebaiknya aku yang datang ke rumahmu Kai"

" _No No No,_ aku yang akan datang ke rumahmu karena aku perlu bantuanmu, ah dan jangan lupa siapkan makanan ya Hun Hun. Sampai jumpa nanti malam"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja dan aku tak akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, namun ia sempatkan melihat ke belakang tempat pemuda tadi berdiri dan terang saja, pemuda itu masih setia menunggu di sana, entah siapa yang ia tunggu Sehun tak tahu namun ia sangat ingin tahu, entahlah ia begitu penasaran dengan pemuda manis yang ia lihat tadi.

"Aish kenapa aku seperti ini, sudahlah lupakan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

[1]( id. wiki/Sejarah_Korea#Periode_Tiga_Kerajaan)

 **Hai hai aku bawa cerita baru padahal yang lain belum kelar, maafkan saya #sungkem**

 **Ini udah chap pertama dan maaf jika banyak typo, sedikit curhat.. cerita ini saya buat karena jenuh dengan angka-angka menjelang UAS wkwkwk**

 **Yaa itu aja yang saya sampaikan**  
 **Favorite, Follow, sama Review** **please #maksa**

 **Yehet!**  
 **520**  
 **47**


	2. Meet U

Berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, tak ada beban untuk nanti malam dan itu sangat membuatnya senang. Andaikan saja semua guru yang ada di sekolahnya seperti itu pasti sangat menyenangkan rasanya. Sesampainya di rumah nyamannya itu, ia masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur nyamanya itu. Pikirannya kini melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi yang dialaminya. Mulai dari ia mendengar suara dentuman keras hingga ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan dan berakhir pada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal namun hatinya mengatakan sangat ingin mengenal orang yang tengah menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

Lama memikirkan itu, ia pun merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat, dipejamkannya mata elang itu dan seketika Sehun pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

" _Kumohon tolong aku..._ "

Sehun bermimpi, dan dalam mimpinya itu ia medengar suara yang sangat pelan dan lirih, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu guna mencari sumber suara.

"Kau...siapa?"

" _Kau mendengarku?_ "

Sehun sedikit heran atas pertanyaan dari suara itu "tentu saja aku bisa mendengarmu" namun tak ada jawaban suara yang didengar oleh Sehun lagi.

"Hei..kau masih di sana?"

" _Maaf...aku terlalu senang_ "

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi kenapa kau meminta pertolongan"

" _Ah ya aku lupa. Tuan apa kau bisa menolongku? Aku mohon pergilah ke kota Suwon_ "

"Untuk apa aku harus pergi ke sana? Aku saja tak tahu kau siapa"

" _Ku mohon tuan, bantulah aku..ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan_ "

"Maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya"

Seketika Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya dan merasakan hal yang sangat aneh.

"Perasaan apa ini? Aish kenapa hidupku tak pernah tenang barang satu hari saja"

 **TING TONG**

"Astaga kenapa dia harus datang?!" Mengusak rambutnya frustasi karena seorang tamu yang tak ingin ia undang datang dengan sendirinya

"Oh Sehun buka pintunya, aku sudah tak sabar lagi. OH SEHUN"

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Kau lama sekali tuan Oh, kakiku sampai kram"

"Kau berlebihan Jong" pintu masih terbuka dan Sehun membalikkan badannya, mengabaikan Jongin yang masih setia menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Kau tak mempersilakanku masuk?"

"Tak perlu ku persilakan kau akan masuk dengan sendirinya hitam"

"Ya ya. Kau sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk belajar kan?" Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun yang ada di lantai dua. Menghitung setiap anak tangga yang ia pijaki.

"Yang perlu dipersiapkan bukan makanan tapi buku"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tamu di sini, jadi kau harus menyiapkan apa yang tamu inginkan bukan?"

"Ya kau tamu tak diharapkan"

"Ayolah tuan Oh" mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Sudahlah keluarkan buku sejarahmu, aku mau turun sebentar"  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pergi keluar rumah guna membeli minuman dan juga makanan ringan sebagai teman belajar mereka atau lebih tepatnya sebagai teman belajar Jongin.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau diam di depan rumahku?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin menanyakan alamat" orang itu mendekat ke arah Sehun jaraknya sangat dekat hingga membuat Sehun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"B-bisakah kau mundur sedikit?" Alih-alih melakukan keinginan Sehun, orang itu malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Membelai pipi tirus milik Sehun secara perlahan.

"Maaf aku tak bisa, karena kau sudah menolak untuk membantuku maka tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain ini" mencoba meraih dahi Sehun namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh orang itu hingga membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Hei aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan itu hah?!" Meninggikan suaranya karena niat untuk menjalani hari dengan damai sudah berantakan semua.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga? Sudah ku katakan aku ingin mencari alamat, kenapa kau kasar sekali, aku juga tak ada berniat jahat padamu" menunjukkan wajah kesalnya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun berpikir jika orang yang ada di depannya ini sangatlah imut.

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja? Sekarang kau yang terlihat seperti seorang psikopat"

"A-ah maaf, kau bilang mencari alamat bukan? Boleh aku tau di mana alamatnya?"

"Apa kau tak berniat meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?"

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku dan alamatnya?"

"Ah alamatnya..." pria itu langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinga Sehun hingga membuat Sehun sedikit merinding karena bibir orang itu menempel di daun telinga Sehun.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu alamat rumahku?"

"Benarkah?" Orang itu terlihat sangat antusias dan matanya terus berbinar indah

"Ya disini Distrik Seocho, Lingkungan Yangjae, Blok C, nomor 07"

"Wah syukurlah jika benar, dan kau tahu ini adalah rumah pertama yang aku datangi"

"Tunggu, untuk apa kau mencari alamat rumahku?"

"Ah aku akan tinggal di sini"

"Apa?!"

"Ya aku akan tinggal di sini, dan aku akan segera kembali"  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali memasuki rumahnya tanpa membawa satu barangpun dan itu membuat Jongin heran dan sekaligus bingung.

"Hei Hun, kau keluar selama itu dan kau tak mendapatkan satu bungkus kacang pun?"

Ucapan Jongin sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun, ia hanya berjalan melewati Jongin dan pergi merangkak menuju kasurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan lekat.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku tak bisa menjelaskan materi kepadamu"

"Tapi kenapa Hun?"

"Aku lelah Kai"

Menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun, dan ia rasa ia tak boleh membantah perintah Sehun kali ini. Ia memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas ranselnya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan salam selamat malam pada Sehun, pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa? Siapa namanya?" Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan baru menyadari jika ia belum mengetahui nama orang itu.

"Wah rumahmu bagus juga ya" mendengar ada suara asing yang memasuki telinganya, ia segera membangunkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Kapan kau masuk ke rumahku?"

"Tadi saat temanmu keluar dan aku juga menyapanya"

Sehun hanya menghela napas beratnya dan membuat orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Orang yang ada di ambang pintu itu kini masuk ke kamar Sehun dan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang tengah melamun dalam diam.

"Xiao Lu, itu namaku jika kau ingin tau" membisikkan namanya di telinga Sehun dan sedikit menjilat sensual daun telinga Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Terkejut akan apa yang barusan ia alami dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menubruk pinggiran ranjang miliknya dan terjatuh di sana.

"Kau tak dengar? Aku memperkenalkan diriku tadi" tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan itu seperti sihir penenang bagi Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku, aku bukanlah orang jahat yang akan membunuhmu atau sebagainya, tapi aku kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu apa kau mau?"

"Tunggu aku seperti pernah mendengar kata yang sama dan suara ini aku juga pernah mendengarnya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tapi sayangnya aku tak ingat di mana aku pernah mendengarnya"

"Wah sayang sekali ya"

"Sudahlah lupakan itu, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa padaku?"

"Tak semudah itu Oh Sehun, kau harus ingat dulu di mana kau pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dan apa yang dikatakan"

"Astaga sudah ku katakan bukan jika aku tak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Hah~ sepertinya ini akan sulit, baiklah akan ku mudahkan untukmu" pria itu, Xiao Lu, mendelat ke arah Sehun yang sedang terduduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menaruh jemari lentiknya di pundak Sehun "semoga kau ingat ya Sehun" jemari lentiknya kini beralih meraba pipi tirus Sehun dan detik berikutnya yang dirasakan Sehun adalah rasa lembab dan manis yang ternyata berasal dari bibir Xiao Lu yang tengah menciumnya, menempel sekilas namun berikutnya Xiao Lu terus melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Sehun. Sehun yang awalnya membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, namun sekarang ia juga mengikuti alur permainan bibir Luhan. Detik perutnya ia melihat seperti ada kepingan film yang melintas di kepalanya dan suara-suara yang tadinya tak ia kenal memasuki pendengarannya.

' _Suara ini...suara Xiao Lu_ '

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka terlebih dahulu, menatap Xiao Lu yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis semanis bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**  
 **.**

 **.**  
 **Wkwkwk akhirnya update juga setelah lama nunggu berhari-hari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo dan selamat membaca**

 **Dan saya lagi bahagia karena Luhan ada di SK dan Sehun yang ngode lagi**


	3. Please, Stay With Me

Waktu sudah menginjak tengah malam, namun Sehun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Menatap pria kecil yang sekarang tertidur dengan pulasnya di sebelahnya. Menghela napas berat karena memikirkan hal yang tadi terjadi. Memikirkan bagaimana Xiao Lu yang terus bersikeras ingin tidur satu kamar dengannya, oke sejauh itu Sehun masih bisa mentolerir, tapi kemudian Xiao Lu menginginkan hal lebih yaitu tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun. Mengingat hal itu Sehun langsung mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"astaga aku bisa gila" tanpa Sehun ketahui Xiao Lu yang tengah terbaring di sebelahnya tersenyum geli.

"nghh haus" membawa tangannya terulur dan mendarat tepat di dada Sehun. Sehun terkejut akan tindakan Xiao Lu itu.

"sepertinya bukan bisa lagi tapi aku sudah benar-benar gila" membawa tangan Xiao Lu menjauh dari tubuhnya dan Sehun bisa bernapas lega sekarang karena itu berhasil ia lakukan.

Xiao Lu tetus meringsuk ke arah Sehun, mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sehun dalam tidurnya. Ya Sehun kini sudah tertidur pulas dan tak menyadari apa yang di lakukan Xiao Lu padanya.

"Ku mohon tolong aku ya Sehun, aku berharap banyak padamu" mengecup singkat bibir Sehun dan detik berikutnya Xiao Lu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara orang berlalu lalang serta kendaraan yang bising menyambut pagi Sehun, namun Sehun benar-benar malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya, malas untuk pergi ke sekolah bahkan.

" .Hun" tak ada jawaban yang berarti hingga sebuah rencana pun Xiao Lu dapatkan. Mengendap-endap menuju ranjang Sehun berniat membangunkannya dengan ciuman pagi sepertinya tak buruk juga, semakin dekat dan wajahnya sudah berada tepat di atas wajah Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti, namun Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan merubah posisi di antara mereka, membawa Xiao Lu di bawah kungkungannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya lagi padaku dasar mesum" bangun dari posisinya dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi namun tangan Xiao Lu sudah melingkari pinggangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah"

"Sebentar saja..seperti ini sebentar saja" Xiao Lu memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, Sehun pun merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini dan hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"A-apa sudah?"

"Tunggu..sebentar lagi" merasakan ada yang aneh dan Sehun merasa punggungnya sedikit basah, ia memberanikan diri untuk melepas pelukan Xiao Lu dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Xiao Lu.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah maaf, aku akan segera membuat sarapan untukmu" dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjang Sehun dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Seusai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah, Sehun segera turun menuju dapur dan mendapati Xiao Lu di sana. Berjalan perlahan dan mendekati Xiao Lu dari belakang.

"Ahhh.." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai tepat di belakang Xiao Lu dan mendengar seperti suara desahan.

"Ngghh.." diperhatikannya Xiao Lu dengan teliti, tangan Xiao Lu yang memegang pinggiran meja makan dengan sangat kuat membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Xiao Lu..kau kenapa?" Tangan Sehun terulur menuju pundak Xiao Lu, yang di panggil pun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Sehun.

"A-akuhh tak tauuhhh" mencoba menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang entah kenapa membuat pikiran Sehun menjadi sedikit liar.

"Apa kau sakit?" Meraba dahi Xiao Lu dan desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya.

"Nghhh sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar" pergi tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedikit kebingungan di sana.

"Sepertinya dia kurang sehat" kemudian duduk dan segera mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh Xiao Lu.

"Lumayan"

Selesai dengan makanannya Sehunpun kembali ke kamarnya guna memberi tahu Xiao Lu bahwa dia akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Xiao Lu, aku berangkat sekarang dan terima kasih makanannya" tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Sehun dan Sehun menganggap bahwa Xiao Lu mungkin sudah tertidur karena kurang sehat.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"

Terengah-engah seusai menuntaskan hasratnya di kamar mandi tadi.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di sekolah yang sangat suram ini, dan di pagi hari ini juga ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di sebelahnya yang sialnya itu adalah kedua sahabatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di sini, semua orang menatap kalian" menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dan sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh kedua orang itu, mereka malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Astaga melihat kalian aku jadi mengingatnya" spontan kedua orang itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan langsung menatap Sehun tanda meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Anjing ya anjing yang tadi aku lihat di jalan"

"Apa?! Kau menyamakan kami dengan anjing hah?!" Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah murkanya yang mana tak seorangpun mampu mengendalikannya termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Baek, kau tau kan Sehun seperti apa, lagipula dia selalu seperti itu" menenangkan kekasihnya dan sudah mendapati Sehun yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kelas.

"Tunggu kau Oh Sehun sialan!" Baekhyun yang juga berlari mengejar Sehun dan diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang berlari pasrah.

 **BRAK**

"OH SEHUN DI MANA KAU?!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema hingga koridor kelas dan sukses membuat semua orang termasuk Sehun merinding karenanya.

"Hei sudahlah aku tak bermaksud" berujar setenang mungkin dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya ya akan aku maafkan jika kau mentraktirku daging"

"Ya baik-Apa?"

"Sudahlah Hun, kau terima saja, lagipula kau yang salah" ucap Jongin yang datang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Hah baiklah"

"Ku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah"  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang berjalan dengan lemas dan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya sudah ikut berjalan orang-orang yang tak pernah Sehun harapkan menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabat macam apa yang selalu memerasnya.

"Ayo Sehun, kau harus bersemangat"

'Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat jika uang bulananku habis hari ini' berujar dalam hati dan merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah berkata yang tidak tidak pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm ayo" dengan tidak semangatnya menjawab

Sesampainya di tempat makan, Sehun sangat terkejut mendapati Xiao Lu yang juga berada di sana. Duduk sendiri dengan 4 botol soju kosong di mejanya.

"Kalian pesan saja makannya, akan aku bayar nanti"

"Hei kau mau ke mana Hun? Kau tak akan kabur kan?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar dan uang ini akan ku taruh di sini" meletakkan uang 200 ribu won di atas meja dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah Sehun entah kenapa kau tampan sekali hari ini dan terima kasih kau baik sekali" sangat memuji Sehun walaupun Sehun sama sekali tak mendengarnya karena Sehun sudah berjalan jauh.

"Hei Xiao Lu sadarlah"

"Eungh Se-hun?"

"Ya ini aku dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hik itu bukan hik urusanmuuu"

Sehun hanya biaa merotasikan bola matanya dan kemudian bergerak mengangkat tubuh mungil Xiao Lu ke gendongannya.

"Apa yang hik kau lakukan?" Meronta-ronta dan memukul pundak Sehun.

"Kau bisa diam tidak huh?"

"Tidak bisa hik, aku akan diam jika hik jika kau membantuku"

"Aku sudah membantumu sekarang"

Xiao Lu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tak di penuhi.

"Bukan itu..kau harus pergi ke Suwon, Sehun"

"Baiklah baiklah nanti aku pergi ke sana"

"Oh Sehun..Suwon..Sungkyunkwan" sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil tertawa girang

"Astaga kenapa kau tak bisa diam sih, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dari tadi pagi kau aneh sekali" bertanya pada Xiao Lu namun kemudian hanya dijawab dengan gumaman saja  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun langsung membawa Xiao Lu pergi ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Memperhatikan setiap bagian dari wajah Xiao Lu, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung mungil nan mancung itu, dan bibir ranum itu. Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh menguasai pikirannya, namun hal itu segera dihilangkan oleh Sehun, ia segera pergi dari kamarnya. Namun sebelum Sehun melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh jemari Xiao Lu.

"Jangan pergi.."

"Aku hanya turun sebentar"

Xiao Lu langsung menarik Sehun hingga Sehun ikut berbaring di sebelah Xiao Lu.

"Ku mohon temani aku di sini"

Sehun hanya pasrah dan menurut untuk berbaring di sebelah Xiao Lu

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu di sini..aku akan di sini bersamamu" mengecup dahi Xiao Lu singkat lalu beralih mengecup bibir Xiao Lu

"Selamat malam Xiao Lu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **TBC**

 **yay bisa update deh, untuk ff yang lain akan segera aku update, mohon ditunggu yaa**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yehet!**  
 **520**  
 **47**


	4. I Will Help You

Tengah malam karena haus, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak pergi ke dapur guna mencari air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, berjalan menuju kulkas dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menutup kulkas.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tak ada di sampingku" beralih memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menaruh kepalanya tepat di dada Sehun yang tertutup oleh kaos.

"Emm Lu maksudku Xiao Lu.." Sehun memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan kali ini dan berusaha agar tak terdengar gugup.

"Yah ada apa Sehun? Tenang saja kau boleh memangilku apa saja" menatap tepat di mata milik Sehun dan menampakkan senyum teduhnya.

"Besok ayo kita ke Suwon bersama...lagipula besok aku libur" agak canggung memang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu karena selama ini Sehun selalu menolak permintaan dari Xiao Lu, namun kali ini Sehun dengan mantapnya mengatakan ingin mengajaknya ke Suwon.

Sedikit ragu memang dan juga Xiao Lu sangat yakin jika Sehun benar-benar merasa terbebani dengan adanya dirinya. Beranggapan jika dirinya hanyalah parasit yang sangat mengganggu. Namun apa boleh buat, dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganggu yang meminta bantuan. Ah apa dia masih layak menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan 'seorang'.

"Ah besok ya...baiklah Sehun" tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun walaupun ada sedikit keraguan di benaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali tidur" menggandeng tangan Xiao Lu dan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan timbul semu merah di pipinya yang syukurnya tak dilihat oleh Sehun karena keadaan dapur yang gelap tanpa cahaya.

"Ah baiklah" pergi menuju kamar bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dan dengan perasaan yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Sehun kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya tapi tidak dengan Xiao Lu, entah kenapa pikirannya tengah dipenuhi dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti kenapa Sehun mau membantunya? Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu berubah? Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa dia akan melupakanku? Tunggu, apa aku mulai menyukainya? Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini ada di pikirannya. Tak bisa menutup matanya, ia pun turun dari tempat tidur Sehun dan menghilang entah kemana bersama angin malam.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, turun menuju meja makan yang ternyata sudah ada Xiao Lu yang menantinya di sana dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa terhanyut, tak terkecuali Sehun. Dihampirinya Xiao Lu yang sudah duduk manis di sana dan mengucapkan sapaan selamat pagi padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman saja.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat ke sana"

"Terima kasih Xiao Lu. Selamat makan"

"Oh ya Sehun..."

"Ya ada apa?"

"Jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke Suwon?"

"Hanya sekedar ingin saja" menjawab dengan entengnya dan tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Xiao Lu selanjutnya.

"A-ah begitu ya, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, terima kasih makanannya"

"Ayo kita berangkat. Biarkan saja piring kotornya seperti itu"

"Tunggu Lu.." meraih pergelangan tangan Xiao Lu dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" Menjawab dengan nada yang datar dan itu cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit berbeda dari biasanya"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja" beralih melepas tangan Sehun yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" berjalan mendahului Sehun yang masih terbengong di sana dengan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan oleh Xiao Lu. Sehun kemudian menyusul Xiao Lu dan berniat ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat ekspresi Xiao Lu yang berbeda bahkan sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang mana biasanya ia selalu berekspresi manis dan meneduhkan hati seorang Oh Sehun, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Xiao Lu tunggu aku, kenapa kau cepat sekali"

Dalam perjalanan menggunakan kereta api selama satu jam mereka hanya terdiam tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Xiao Lu hanya bisa terdiam karena Xiao Lu yang sepertinya perlu waktu untuk merenung entah apa Sehun juga tak tahu itu. Hingga Sehun merasa terkejut karena Xiao Lu membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau lelah?" Kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Xiao Lu setelah memasuki kereta api.

"A-ap eh a-aku" berucap terbata bata ' _aish kenapa aku seperti ini_ '

Melihat reaksi Sehun, Xiao Lu kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tangannya reulur menuju dahi Sehun, jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat hingga membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari normalnya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah Sehun?" Seketika Sehun sedikit menjauh dari Xiao Lu hingga Xiao Lu sedikit terhentak karenanya.

"A-ah maafkan aku Sehun" menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"B-bukan kau yang salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf" ikut menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusak wajahnya kasar.

"Lu..." kini kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Xiao Lu, menggenggam tangan Xiao Lu dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, aku sepertinya orang yang paling jahat yang pernah kau temui, mungkin kau sudah tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin pergi ke Suwon bersamamu, dan tadi pagi kau juga sempat diam aku tahu aku salah aku tahu aku jahat karena aku secara tidak langsung ingin kau pergi, maafkan aku"

"Se-sehun..."

"Jadi sepertinya hal seperti ini tak akan aku ulangi lagi, sebaiknya kita kembali pulang"

"Tidak Sehun.." menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi milik Sehun.

"Kau tidak salah, aku maupun dirimu sama-sama punya keinginan bukan...mungkin kau terganggu akan kedatanganku apalagi aku ini orang asing bagimu, ah sepertinya aku tak layak dikatakan sebagai orang" sedikit tertawa pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku katakan, aku yakin kau akan semakin menjauhiku. Tapi aku tak ingin menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu"

"Tunggu..tunggu..aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu" Sehun sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Xiao Lu dan sedikit terkesiap karena Xiao Lu perlahan mendekat dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Detik itu juga pecahan peristiwa pun ia lihat dengan sangat jelas. Peristiwa tertanggal 16 Mei yang sangat ia ingat karena secara tidak langsung ialah saksi dari kejadian itu. Xiao Lu pun menjauhkan dahinya dari dahi Sehun dan menatap tepat di sepasang mata milik Sehun.

"Jadi kau..."

"Ya aku korban itu" berujar lirih dan sedikit terkejut karena perlakuan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka parah? Kau dirawat di rumah sakit bukan? Apa masih mengalami cedera?" Mengecek setiap inci tubuh Xiao Lu dan mendesah pelan karena tidak mendapatkan luka sedikitpun di tubuh mungil itu.

"Sehun, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, karena aku bukanlah tubuh yang sebenarnya"

"Ja-jadi maksudmu kau hantu?" Membulatkan matanya akibat pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

"Bukan..aku bukan hantu, hanya saja aku arwah ah sepertinya tak ada bedanya yah..dan juga saat ini tubuhku masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit" sorot matanya kini meredup dan membuat Sehun ingin melindunginya.

"Jangan menyerah, kau pasti bisa karena aku ada untukmu" memeluk tubuh Xiao Lu menyalurkan rasa peduli dan kasih sayang di sana.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku hmm"

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu"

Perjalanan selama satu jam dan ditambah dengan perjalanan menaiki bus menuju tempat yang Xiao Lu inginkan yaitu Sungkyunkwan. Tiba di sana mereka berdua langsung memasuki bangunan kampus, mencari data sebisa Sehun karena tak semua orang luar dapat meminta dan menerima data bagian administrasi.

"Bagaimana ini Lu? Aku tak bisa karena aku buka mahasiswa dan alumni dari sini"

"Aku tak tahu Sehun, tapi sepertinya kita bisa menanyakan pada mahasiswa di sini"

"Lu, di sini sangat luas dan ada banyak mahasiswa aku harus bertanya pada siapa?"

"Entahlah Sehun, ku rasa kita lupakan saja misi ini aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya"

"Hei jangan seperti itu, maaf karena sudah mengeluh"

"Baiklah aku akan bertanya ke sana" Sehun pun meninggalkan Xiao Lu di sana, bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dengan satu petunjuk yaitu nama Xiao Lu.

"Permisi apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Xiao Lu?" Bertanya pada seorang gadis.

"Astaga kau tampan sekali" menjerit tertahan karena melihat Sehun yang ada di depannya.

"Ah terima kasih. Tapi apa kau kenal?"

"Maaf tapi aku tak kenal"

Sehun sudah bertanya ke banyak orang yang ada tapi semua sia-sia saja. Tak ada yang mengenal seseorang yang bernama Xaio Lu. Sudah dua jam Sehun bertanya dan tak ada hasil. Dua jam itu pula Sehun meninggalkan Xiao Lu di tempat pertama mereka berpisah. Sehun kemudian kembali ke titik awal dan bernapas lega ketika melihat Xiao Lu yang masih diam di sana.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu"

"Tak apa, terima kasih Sehun" berujar lemah sambil menunduk.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik, ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Baiklah" Sehun terus megedaran pandangannya di sekitar taman itu dan kembali melihat ke arah Xiao Lu.

"Ayo Lu"

"Ayo Se-" bangkit dari duduknya, namun ketika ingin melangkah tubuhnya terasa tak seimbang dan pandangannya pun semakin menggelap. Untungnya Sehun langsung menangkap Xiao Lu yang jatuh tepat di pelukannya.

"Lu..Xiao Lu sadarlah!"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Akhirnya update hehehe**  
 **Maaf klok gak nyambung dan banyak typo hehe**


End file.
